fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Magma Reef Tourny
As it is stated in the new tourny data that you can fish magma reef, but my question is how did ie the leading point getter catch a joan of farovia fish and other fish in magma reef? that isnt possible during normal. I dont think that those points should be allowed.. 19:16, 4 May 2009 (UTC) my friend caught 2 joan of farva fish on the first day there was a mix up with the islands here is what he got cos it made him fish at 2 islands. 2:56am PDT Caught and released a 13 oz Fireball Fish - added 104 release points to my tournament score for today! 0 casts left today. Plus, I was able to save my Cayenne chum, have 224 left. 2:50am PDT Caught and released a 2.75 lb Tiger Shark Fish - added 65 release points to my tournament score for today! 1 cast left today. 3rd Tiger Shark in a row! Bonus of 7 points! Plus, I was able to save my Cayenne chum, have 224 left. 2:50am PDT Caught and released a 2.88 lb Tiger Shark Fish - added 65 release points to my tournament score for today! 2 casts left today. 2nd Tiger Shark in a row! Bonus of 5 points! Used 1 Cayenne chum, have 224 left. 2:49am PDT Caught and released a 2.81 lb Tiger Shark Fish - added 65 release points to my tournament score for today! 3 casts left today. Plus, I was able to save my Cayenne chum, have 225 left. 2:48am PDT A 4.25 foot Toro Fish swam by and ate my chum. Used 1 Cayenne Chum, have 225 left. 4 casts left today. 2:43am PDT Caught and released a 2.25 lb Lighter Fish - added 116 release points to my tournament score for today! 5 casts left today. Plus, I was able to save my Cayenne chum, have 226 left. 2:39am PDT Caught and released a 11.25 lb Red Diablo Shark Fish - added 117 release points to my tournament score for today! 6 casts left today. Used 1 Cayenne chum, have 226 left. 2:39am PDT Caught and released a 11.75 lb Toro Fish - added 85 release points to my tournament score for today! 7 casts left today. Plus, I was able to save my Cayenne chum, have 227 left. 2:38am PDT Caught and released a 2.00 lb Hippie Fish - added 55 release points to my tournament score for today! 8 casts left today. Used 1 Cayenne chum, have 227 left. 2:37am PDT Caught and released a 11.75 lb Toro Fish - added 85 release points to my tournament score for today! 9 casts left today. Used 1 Cayenne chum, have 228 left. 2:33am PDT Caught and released a 3.13 lb Fireball Fish - added 108 release points to my tournament score for today! 10 casts left today. NEW PERSONAL RECORD: Heaviest Fireball @ 3.13 lb! Plus, I was able to save my Cayenne chum, have 229 left. 1:54am PDT Caught and released a 3.94 lb Joan of Farovia Fish - added 386 release points to my tournament score for today! 11 casts left today. Used 1 Cayenne chum, have 230 left. 1:52am PDT Caught and released a 11.63 lb Toro Fish - added 84 release points to my tournament score for today! 12 casts left today. Plus, I was able to save my Cayenne chum, have 231 left. 1:50am PDT Caught and released a 4.13 lb Joan of Farovia Fish - added 386 release points to my tournament score for today! 13 casts left today. Used 1 Cayenne chum, have 231 left. 1:49am PDT A 4.33 foot Toro Fish swam by and ate my chum. Used 1 Cayenne Chum, have 232 left. 14 casts left today. . Markgatty 02:27, 5 May 2009 (UTC) i did a sensational tournament where i fished at blue crescent and at magma reef. every 5 casts i wud have to voyage to magma reef and fish there with a sonar pulveriser, which was extremely weird, and also meant i had putrids and lighters in the same tournament. i think it was just a mistake because fishing in magma reef in tournaments is a new feature 08:26, 7 May 2009 (UTC)